particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ludwig V and Ludwig IV, Dorvish King and Dundorfian Kaiser
Ludwig V as the King of Dorvik and known as Ludwig IV as the Dundorfian Kaiser (Ludwig Regismund Augustus I von Faust-Essen; b. 3 May 4299) or simply Ludwig due to the issue of numbering is the reigning King of Dorvik and the third elected Faust-Essen to be elected as the Dundorfian Kaiser (Dundorfian: Dundorfischer Kaiser). Early Life Born in the hospital ward of the Königspalast in Vinisk, on May 3rd, 4299 he was the first son of King Regismund V/Kaiser Regismund II, a younger brother was born several years later on August 11th, 4310. He was christened on 11 May 4299, at St. Ordius Basilica, in Munchewald. He was named Ludwig after his distant relative Ludwig Xaver IV von Faust-Essen, King Ludwig IV, continuing the Dorvik royal tradition of the heir apparent being named after a relative. His middle names honor his paternal great-grandfather, grandfather, and his father, Regismund V (Dorvik). He became Crown Prince of Dorvik when he was born as his father was Dundorfischer Kaiser as Regismund II. Ludwig's early life was spent largely in Dorvik, where he served in the Dorvish Navy and even as the reigning sovereign, retains a reserve rank of "Lieutenant of the Sea" (Dundorfian: Leutnant zur See). After his service in the Dorvish Navy, where he spent 6 years, his life largely became dedicated to the political concerns of his father and many within the struggling monarchist movements in Dundorf and Dorvik. He moved repeatedly, shifting back and forth between the two countries before settling permanently in Dorvik. Education Reign Personal Life Ludwig, as he is commonly called due to the issues between numbering, is very active within Dorvik and recently more active due to the restoration of the monarchy within Dundorf. Ludwig and the Queen are very active within the Dorvish Culture Commission, the state operated Dorvish Cultural Organization and several other not-for profit cultural organizations that maintain close relations between Dorvik and Dundorf. Ludwig is also a huge sponsor of the Lorman culture within Dorvik and is a noted patron of several dozen different prominent Lorman organizations, businesses and people. Royal family *King and Kaiser Ludwig V and Ludwig IV (b. 3 May 4299; bn. Ludwig Regismund Augustus I; r. December 20th, 4336 - Present) **Crown Prince Ludwig Regismund Augustus II (b. September 1st, 4325) **Princess of Faust-Essen Sofie Wilhelmina (b. Augustus 19th, 4327) **Prince of Faust-Essen Vithmiris Odacer II (b. October 30th, 4330) *Prince of Faust-Essen Regismund Odacer von Faust-Essen (b. August 11th, 4310) - Younger brother to the current King and Kaiser Titles and Styles Kingdom of Dorvik Titles *Crown Prince of Dorvik *King of Dorvik ( - Present) *Dundorfian Kaiser ( - Present) *Duke of Vohrau ( - Present) Styles *His Royal Highness ( *His Majestic Highness ( - Present) Primary forms of address *'His Majestic Highness Ludwig V, King of Dorvik, Duke of Haldor' - ( - Present) *'His Royal Highness Ludwig Regismund Augustus I, Duke of Faust-Essen, Prince of Dorvik' - ( - Present) Category:Dorvish people Category:Dorvish nobility Category:Dorvish Kings Category:Dundorfian nobility